The Bronze Rose
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: This one-shot takes place a few weeks after the end of Breaking Dawn. It's about the bond Rosalie and Edward share. PostxBD
1. Prologue

Prologue

_As a beautiful bronze haired man played the piano, an even more beautiful blond woman stepped into the room gracefully.  
>The man kept playing as he slowly moved to the side of the bench he sat on.<br>The woman smiled slightly as she sat down next to the man.  
>Her fingers met the piano keys and a beautiful sound filled the room.<br>The song was too complicated, the sound too beautiful, to be played by humans.  
>It was like they were made to play the piano together.<br>They played as if they were one. Every note, every hit on the keys illuminated their bond: A brother-sister-hood, stronger than ever.  
>They hadn't played together for years as fights had filled their days, but that was in the past.<br>This rare moment, this rare song, illuminated their thoughts.  
>They had forgiven each other. <em>


	2. The Bronze Rose

**Dear readers,**

**Even though I don't write for Twilight anymore, I have been inspired to  
>write this piece. This story contains a one-shot about the bond<br>Rosalie and Edward share. It takes place just a few weeks  
>after the end of Breaking Dawn.<br>I hope you enjoy reading this!  
><strong>**  
>Lots of love, Twilightlovarr<strong>

**Esme's POV**

* * *

><p><span>The Bronze Rose<span>

I was cooking dinner for my granddaughter Renesmee while enjoying my son Edward playing the piano, when I heard the song change. I looked up as the song danced into my ears. I recognized it as my favorite piano song of all times. The song gave me shivers as well as the thought of the people playing it. The song was too complicated, too beautiful to be played by two hands, but it couldn't be…

As I held in my breath I slowly walked towards the piano room. I stood still a few meters before the doorway to see the proof of my thoughts. The music filled my ears and danced towards my heart where it became filled with warmth and love.

I heard the others come in behind me. One by one each member of our family joined me as their eyes grew wide when they realized they weren't wrong. My husband, Carlisle, wrapped an arm around me as he looked tender at the pair playing the piano. My daughter Alice hadn't came in surprised as she knew this would happen, but when she saw the pair with her own eyes a glance of shock covered her face. My son Jasper had followed his wife and wrapped an arm around her. I didn't have to be Edward to know what was on his mind. Jasper couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful pair.

My little granddaughter Renesmee and Jacob were next to come in. They seemed to be pushed towards us by the music. Jacob wasn't close to the pair, but even he couldn't hide his shock when the music's beauty entered his heart. Renesmee had folded her hands together as also she felt the music drifting into her heart.

The last ones to enter were my last son and daughter. Bella looked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing and I realized she had never heard this song before as she had been part of our family only a few years. She slowly stepped closer to admire her husband and sister. She looked over at her daughter Renesmee to see the same admiration in her eyes. Emmett had froze on his spot. The song dazzling him as he closed his eyes. As we were standing in front of him, he hadn't seen the pair yet so when he opened his eyes again he slowly stepped closer, to see the proof by himself. When he received a glimpse of his wife and brother, he sighed relieved as if he thought he was dreaming.

The song became more powerful and I closed my eyes to let the music take me over. Edward's and Rosalie's relationship had been better but stiff since Bella's change. They had treated each other as brother and sister but not more. I knew they loved each other dearly but they would never admit it.

When I opened my eyes again I realized this was what bonded them. This song was _their_ song. Every note they hit made their bond grow stronger. I knew about the bond of Edward and Alice, which was rare since they were gifted. I knew about the unbreakable bond Rosalie and Jasper shared since they had horrible pasts and had each other's shoulder to cry on. And I knew about the bond Rosalie and Edward shared. Their deep bond couldn't be explained by mental or physical connections, no, the only way to have a glimpse of their bond is to listen to them making music together, because that's when they show their love for each other. Nobody can describe in words how the song sounds, but we all agree on one thing: only Rosalie and Edward and _nobody_ else, no human or vampire or other supernatural creature, only Rosalie and Edward, could make music together and make it sound like you've entered Heaven. I knew that the song they played illuminated their love for each other and I smiled as I realized how strong their bond really was.

**~Edward's POV~**

I knew that we were being watched by our family as my sister and I continued our song. We had made this song after Rosalie's change in 1933 when we started to develop our brother-sister-hood. We had been playing that song ever since. Emmett, Jasper and Alice had all been on time to hear us play this song. Only Bella, Renesmee and Jacob had been too late. The last time we had played this song was shortly before we moved to Forks where I had met Bella. The bond of Rosalie and I had staggered since we had our most horrible fights during the time Bella and I had fallen in love. And even though we yelled at each other during those fights, it had pained me to see me and my sister treating each other that way and I knew Rosalie had felt the same as I could read her thoughts.

After Renesmee's birth everything seemed to get back to normal again, but Rosalie and I had never experienced our bond the same as before. Never until this rare moment. The moment where Rosalie had come in to join me playing the piano. Rosalie wasn't the kind of person to apologize, but I knew she was sorry and she was telling me that by playing with me. Rosalie knew I felt the same the moment where I had moved on the bench to make room for her to sit. She had thankfully sat down next to me. We both felt our old connection again as the song I was playing before changed over to our song.

We hadn't missed one note as we perfectly played through our song, never getting tired of it, never finding the strength to end it. I had been playing the piano from the time I was turned into a vampire but I never experienced playing the piano the same when Rosalie joined me. Esmé always said that Carlisle turned us to play together, because only we could produce a sound like this. At times I would get overwhelmed by the beauty and deepness of the song and I knew that Rosalie mirrored my feelings.  
>Even though we could be rough with each other at times, the moment we forgave each other was the moment we played the piano together. The moment we told to the other that we loved each other was the moment where we played our song.<p>

Rosalie and I were the first Cullen kids and we would always share that memory. The memory of our first meeting. Rosalie and I had a stiff start as we couldn't stand each other at first. But I remember the time she had decided to sit down next to me when I was playing the piano, a few weeks after her change. I remember exactly how she slowly let her fingers touch the key. Not much after she was playing with me, completing the song I was playing. Being the missing piece I was searching for, but I never realized _she _was the missing piece. It could have been any other person to have completed that song but it would've never sounded that beautiful and Angelic if it weren't Rosalie. After that day we had been playing together, every time we would play a new part to the first song we had played and it slowly became our song. It was a shame to think the last time we had played this song was a few years ago, but somehow it made our bond stronger than ever.

As we continued playing I smiled when I heard Rosalie's thoughts. She was thinking the same as I was, remember our first time playing. Rosalie and I were strongly connected by music, by this song. Rosalie had once called this song The Bronze Rose and I had chuckled. Rosalie and I had truly forgiven each other for the last years and were back playing again. I never enjoined playing the piano as much as with Rosalie and she felt the same. Our bond grew with every note we hit and we would always remember this song.

This song represented our bond and love and we would cherish it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this story. I would love to hear your opinion about it.<strong>

**Lots of love,**

**Twilightlovarr**


End file.
